1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera system in which a digital camera is connected to a cradle via which data is transferred to an external apparatus and an image is outputted to an external display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera is not only used alone but also often connected to an external apparatus of a personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated as PC) and so forth to transfer image data to the PC. The digital camera is sometimes connected to an external display of a TV monitor and so forth to output an image and to show it on a large display.
Meanwhile, the digital camera has great advantages in right weight, small size and good portability. Thus, it is preferable to make a number of parts, which are built in a camera body, as small as possible. Many of the digital cameras accompany appurtenances called as cradle assembly and docking station, for example. Such an appurtenance is provided with a power-supply function and a relay function including an interface (I/F) for connection with the PC and the TV monitor, such as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-232769. In the following description, the cradle assembly and the docking station are designated as a cradle unit.
In a case that the above-mentioned cradle unit pertains to the digital camera, the cradle unit is provided with an attachment portion, a shape of which corresponds to a bottom portion of a camera body. By setting the digital camera to the attachment portion, a connector provided at the digital-camera side is joined to a connection terminal provided at the cradle-unit side so that the digital camera is electrically connected to the cradle unit. Since an electric power is supplied from the cradle unit to the digital camera in this state, it is possible to use the digital camera for a long time without caring the remainder of battery.
However, as to the digital camera described in the above-noted Publication No. 2002-232769, when the digital camera is set to the cradle unit via which the digital camera is connected to both of the PC and the TV monitor, it is necessary to change over the TV monitor to an external-input condition so as to display an image, which is outputted from the digital camera, on the TV monitor. Moreover, when the power supply is turned off, it is necessary to turn on it. Much time is taken for carrying out such operations of the TV monitor in addition to a booting operation and other operations of the PC and the digital camera. Before displaying the image on the TV monitor, it is necessary to perform many operations. Further, small operation buttons provided on the digital camera have to be handled in the state that the digital camera is set to the cradle unit. This causes to take much more time for the operation.